Kyrgyzishi Genshirô
Genshirô is a jōnin from the Village Hidden in the Marrow in the Land of Whispering Bone. Chronologically, he's is the oldest living Kyrgyzishi Clansman. Physiologically, he has the body of an 18 year old male. Appearance Genshirô is medium height thin build. He wears a flowing, baggy, light, grey robe similar to Hyuuga's standard dress wear. He has short black hair. His eyes resemble a Hyuuga when his dōjutsu isn't activated. Personality Genshirô was once outgoing and extroverted. However, since his revival he is much more reserved in his social demeanor. He is mistrustful of strangers and even associates with whom he has no close relationship. He does relax and resemble his older self around those he considers his friends and trusted colleagues. Abilities Personal Stats *Chakra: S *Agility: S+ *Muscular Strength: B+ *Spirit: A *Perception: S+ *Leadership: S Affinities Genshirô possesses a number of elemental recompositions. He is highly adept at manipulating wind and water. He is also able to use his dōjutsu to simulate an elemental kekkei genkai to create an entirely new element, Black Ice, from his water and wind recompositions. Black Ice is as hard as steel and has a persistent temperature of absolute zero no matter its environment. Genshirô can create Black Ice shields or stabbing weapons and projectiles, as well as various shapes. He can channel Black Ice chakra flow through his sword. Almost anything that comes into contact with Black Ice become instantly frozen as its heat drains away into the Black Ice. There are few exceptions. Black Ice is resistant, though not invulnerable, to Amaterasu and immune to normal fire. Genshirô has survived physical contact with Amaterasu for several minutes via a full body Black Ice shield and then shedding that ice and alluding his enemy. Dōjutsu Genshirô possesses the legendary Kamiwo Korosume, "The Eye Which Kills God. Perceptual This doryoku yields certain powers that initiate upon activation with no conscious manipulation needed. As a cross between Sharingan and Byakugan the dōjutsu incorporates aspects of each, like chakra perception, and yet lacks others. The Korosume surpasses the Byakugan's 360° of visual perception by possessing no blind spot. It has penetrating vision and is able to see through any solid object. While it lacks the Byakugan's ability to perceive the chakra network, it has an extra ability that seems unrelated to either of its parent dōjutsu. It is capable of perceiving something native to human beings that Genshirô refers to the Five-fold Sheath, apparently some form of aura that surrounds anyone utilizing chakra. Genshirô doesn't often discuss his abilities with anyone so little is known about this facet of his eye powers. However, it is known that this ability aids Genshirô in the prediction of his opponents actions and mental state. Genshirô has no ability to copy jutsu. He also cannot extend his visual range or focus the way a Hyūga would. His visual range remains fixed at around 100 hundred meters when his dōjutsu is active. One facet of his perceptual abilities remains under Genshirô's direct conscious control. He has to will his eyes to perform this technique. Genshirô refers to this ability as "High Time." From Genshirô's point of view, time stretches out in 3 dimensions: duration, probability, and synchronicity. Duration is simply the normal flow of time from past to present to future that everyone experiences. Genshirô is capable of speeding up his perception of the passage of time. Objects move much slower from his perspective, affording him extra time to act on and react to events. The 2nd dimension is the probable outcome of interacting events. Genshirô is capable of instantaneously calculating the probable outcomes of any physical event in his visual range. This appears to be an extension of the Sharingan's motion prediction. From the last dimension, synchronicity, Genshirô enters "high time," a state of mind where Genshirô perceives the interconnection of seemingly unrelated events. It is unknown exactly how he uses this particular ability, however, upon entering "high time" his average opponents lifespan is usually measured in moments. Genshirô cannot cast genjutsu with his dōjutsu, but he can detect it. Though he's competent in genjutsu, it is not his specialty nor his preferred method of combat. He does have a rather unique defense against genjutsu. From "high time" Genshirô's thought processes become so swift and removed from normal human experience no known attacker can hold him in genjutsu. He has only to become aware and enter "high time" to break any genjutsu he has yet encountered. Theoretically, a genjutsu cast from "high time" will have the same effects on him as a normal person. He would have to break it using standard genjutsu defense. However, since he's the only known person with access to "high time" this remains rather unlikely. Physical This eye generates a unique form of Yin–Yang Release (陰陽遁, Onmyōton). Yin in the left eye; yang in the right eye. This ability allows the manipulation of space-time. Using this power, Genshirô can create a pocket dimension within normal space-time. Inside this pocket dimension gravity and time bend to Genshirô's will. His opponents movements become sluggish, hindered by the gravity of Genshirô's pocket world. Genshirô's movements however are accelerated as he is seemingly unaffected. The enemy must be within no more than 10 meters for Genshirô to initiate this jutsu. If that condition is met the enemy is sucked into the pocket dimension which then balloons to about a hundred meters in diameter. Observers will see nothing but a large black featureless sphere. Any attempt to penetrate the boundary of the bubble will result in the object appearing on the opposite side of the bubble as if they had walked through a door. This occurs on the interior or exterior of the bubble. Not even space time jutsu can penetrate either side of the bubble until Genshirô deactivates the jutsu, becomes incapacitated, depletes his chakra, or dies. If Genshiro is rendered inactive for any reason the pocket dimension will collapse into his body. Cracks appear in the shell of the bubble opening the way to the normal world. Any active opponent would have 60 seconds to escape through one of the cracks of the collapsing bubble before becoming crushed into debris and sealed into Genshiro's body. Genshiro would be unharmed by the collapsing space-time pocket. This jutsu is chakra extensive and though Genshirô has massive chakra reserves it will quickly deplete even a full tank of chakra. Usage of this jutsu on less than half of his chakra reserves can result in death. Even assuming full chakra reserves this jutsu will leave Genshiro in a weakened state. Secret Techniques Jutsu Ignition Like all Kyrgyzishi, Genshirô requires no hand signs for any of his jutsu. This is a technique learned from the Kyrgyzishi. After their near annihilation at the hands of the Uchiha, the Kyrgyzishi Clan began focusing their research on anti-dōjutsu techniques. The techniques they developed included fūinjutsu techniques that are partially or fully concealed so that they cannot be read by the sharingan. And which are activated by simply molding chakra to the area of the seal with precise control similar to rasengan and other jutsu, instead of using hand signs. All jutsu can be activated simply by channeling their chakra to these hidden seals. While the sharingan and byakugan can see the chakra neither can see the hidden chakra shielded seals and therefore cannot copy or study the jutsu, even if they possessed the proper affinities. All Kyrgyzishi seals self-destruct on command, upon death of the user, or destruction or tampering of the native tool/organ. Two of Genshiro's seals are located on the retinas of each of his eyes and a companion seal is located on the hilt of his sword. Kundalini Genshiro displays remarkable speed using his clan's secret technique. He is surpassed only by the Raikage and her son in its usage. In conjunction with his dōjutsu his reflexes and reaction time prove powerful enough to keep up with even their movements. Biography Some years before the Uchiha massacre, an unnamed Uchiha engaged in an extramarital affair with Hyūga Mariko, a close relative of Hizashi Hyūga. This affair lasted until Mariko became pregnant with Genshirô. When she refused to terminate the pregnancy, the Uchiha terminated the affair. Fearing reprisals from both the Uchiha and the Hyūga, Mariko fled the village and took refuge with remnants of the Uzumaki clan sequestered within the Kyrgyzishi stronghold in the Land of Whispering Bone. There she remained enduring years of exile and discrimination against foreign dōjutsu users until she died of an unknown illness shortly before Genshirô entered the village academy. Kyrgyzishi Genshirô grew to adulthood, rising quickly through the hidden village ninja ranks despite lingering discrimination against the foreign origin of his dōjutsu. Using his unique abilities, Genshirô The power of his dōjutsu was so great its name, Kamiwo Korosume, "The Eye Which Kills God", became legendary within a short time of his promotion to the rank of jōnin. It is rumored within the clan that his ocular jutsu bear close resemblance to those of the Sage of the Six Path's elder son. It was thought Genshirô lived and died at some point during the 4th Shinobi World War. Not until ninety years later was the truth discovered. Genshirô was sealed with forbidden techniques by a missing nin who coveted his abilities. His soul was separated from his body and then both his body and his soul were sealed separately into a matryoska stone. This is the only known way to seal a living being and preserve him indefinitely as is. Hunter nins slaughtered the missing nin. However, they didn't discover Genshirô's fate until recently. The current Kyrgyzishi boss, Yondai Oyabun, brought him back to the realm of the living. Now Genshirô is restored to his life as a man displaced from everything he once knew and loved. He's now trying to build a new life and has much to look forward to, if, he can exercise his personal demons. He currently works in Konoha as a special liaison and operative with his comrades, as he presides over Team Raptor indefinitely under the command of Konohagakure. Relationships Kyrgyzishi Yuriko Genshirô is Yuriko's sensei and is charged specifically with her protection when away from the Hidden Marrow Village. Yuriko has a persistent crush on him. Hyūga Mariko Deceased. Not very much is known about her. Yondai Oyabun The Oyabun is the current leader of Genshiro's clan. He unsealed Genshiro and restored his spirit to his body. He and Genshiro have a problematic relationship. While they both admire each others skills, they are in love with the same woman so jealousy plays a part in their interactions. Kyrgyzishi Kaiza Kaiza is his best friend and rival. Genshiro competes with him on a regular basis to increase their power and test their limits. Weapons Katana Genshirô carries only a katana in the scabbard on his back.